Cross Reference to Related Application
This application is related to U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 08/028,044 of T. Chainer et al. filed on Mar. 8, 1993 entitled "A Method and System for Writing a Servo-Pattern on a Storage Medium" commonly assigned herewith, and incorporated herein by reference. It is also related to U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 08/349,028, of E. Yarmchuk et. al., filed on Dec. 2, 1994 entitled "Radial Self-Propagation Pattern Generation for Disk File Servo writing" herewith, and also incorporated by reference.